The present disclosure relates generally to the field of communications, and more particularly, mobile communication devices.
As electronic components used in wireless communication devices have reduced in size, the number of portable communication devices has greatly increased. Portable communication devices such as mobile telephones and other handheld devices include functions which often require manipulation of one or more user interfaces to activate. For example, a user may be required to press one or more buttons or multiple touch screens or to manually close one application and select another application in order to access a desired function. Thus, activation of features on a mobile device may involve considerable user intervention and the user interface may be difficult to access while talking on the phone or performing other tasks.